


A Speech 一篇致辞

by chabisi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabisi/pseuds/chabisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇葬礼上的致辞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Speech 一篇致辞

**Author's Note:**

> 主要角色死亡，但是不虐。

尊敬的女士们，先生们：

我必须承认，在昨天之前我从未想过自己会站在这里，试图用拙劣的言辞来谈论我的祖父。直到现在，我都怀疑自己是否有这个资格。这并不是因为我对祖父的感情不够深，而是我不能了解关于祖父的全部。他之前的50年我未曾参与，我也不能够客观的谈论那些已经成为传说的年少轻狂和纵情时光。

但是同时，我又很荣幸能够站在这里，谈谈有关于这个人，Mark·Zuckerberg——他更喜欢我叫他Mark，一位天才，一位亿万富翁，一位丈夫，一位父亲以及一位祖父。

 

我的童年基本是在祖父纽约的家中度过的。那时，我就经常听人议论，说Mark是一个幸运的人。我曾以为那就是指那些财富，名望以及浮华尘上的成就。我也曾经与其他人一样抱怨过Mark的固执、冷漠、不通世事与不近人情。每次当我这样与Wardo抱怨的时候，他都会抱住我，告诉我那只是Mark别扭的对爱的表达。如果说Mark教会了我理性的判断，那么Wardo，他是给予我包容的温暖的那个人。

 

Eduardo·Saverin，我的另一位祖父，他的存在让我们的生活变得完整。所以请允许我在这里占用片刻时间谈谈他和他们。

 

三年前，也是在这里，我和Mark一起与他做了最后的告别。今天只剩下我自己，但是却不再会感到悲伤和孤单。

 

诚然，我未曾旁观过他们年轻时的戏剧化的彼此纠缠，但却有幸见证了他们夕阳时光中的相濡以沫。

 

他们经常互相嘲笑对方的满头白发，却在每次出门前都记得提醒对方带好花镜和急救药丸。还有一些有趣的小事：比如Mark每周都会躲在淋浴间里喝一罐红牛，他说Wardo不喜欢看到这个，可是好像从未想过冰箱里的供应来自何处。而Wardo也有不知道的事情，他似乎永远也想不明白，为什么忘记按时吃饭的Mark总是能及时地拿出自己需要的小药丸。

但是我知道，每周一Wardo开车带我去超市采购，他都会抱怨的带上一罐红牛。我还知道Mark那个秘密的小柜子整齐的排列着那些标签复杂的瓶瓶罐罐，它们都被贴上了标注有分量次数和时间的标签。

 

日复一日，我看见他们再厨房里、在花园里、在街边小径里相拥相吻，看见他们在病床上、在葬礼上的不离不弃。

 

Wardo走后的三年对我和Mark来说都是一段难熬的时光，即使分隔两地，我们也会保持联络，互相慰籍。当一年前，Mark开始渐渐忘记一些事情，我选择辞掉工作，搬回了纽约我们的这个家，尽可能的试图照料Mark的生活。然后我发现我错了，原来Wardo从未离开。每天早上我们还会在录有Wardo温柔的叫醒声的闹铃声中醒来，洗漱间中还保留着Wardo的牙刷，甚至冰箱上还贴着Wardo亲手写的低糖低盐食谱……

 

在祖父生命的最后时光，他曾经抚摸着爱人的照片说道，自己是一直是一个幸运的人，因为他拥有了Wardo。

 

Mark·Zuckerberg和Eduardo·Saverin，我的两位祖父，同时也是我最敬爱的两个人，他们从未曾试图证明过什么，但是却教会了我爱、幸福和美德。

所以今天，在这里，并不是一次短暂的告别，我想更应该当做是一个充满祝福的相送：祝福他们能以这种方式再次携手。

 

如果当我们想起他和他，在心中所留下的应当是幸福、甜蜜、喜悦和欢乐。而这些不可磨灭、无法取代的感情将被我们所铭记。


End file.
